Me olvidaras
by grilpower456
Summary: En verdad Harry y Hermione son felices con sus respectivas parejas, ¿que piensan Ron, Ginny y Draco? pero lo mas importante ¿CÓMO SERIA SI FUERA DIFERENTE?. Una breve reflexion de nuestros protagonistas... esperos sus reviews


**Disclaimer:** Tengo que decir que ninguno de los personajes son míos son de la adorable J.K. Rowling, solo escribo por pura diversión y ocio sin querer otra cosa.

**Parejas: **No tengo que decir quienes, es un revuelto de parejas lo hago porque sé que algunas omitieron en el libro.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero que les guste, es mi primer sonfic y pues es lo más raro que me a pasado.

Las canciones en las que me he vasado son en la de "Me olvidaras" de Yuridia

Bueno espero sus review… chao comenten…

**ME OLVIDARAS **

**Sabes que yo no sé olvidar**

**Me tiembla el corazón me falta voluntad**

**Tu mi peor debilidad**

**Te miro y mi valor se empieza a derrumbar**

**Pero sé que te vas**

**Decidiste por los dos**

**Que no queda más que decir adiós**

Valla que el tiempo a pasado, 37 años, yo Hermione Granger, una señora, madre de dos hijos Rose y Hugo cabe decirlo uno de ellos talentoso para el estudio, casada con un hombre maravilloso y simplemente loco, enamorada como hace casi 20 años, trabajando para el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde fui enviada tras estar un tiempo en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, como también en defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos y luchando por la igualdad total entre nacidos de muggle y sangre pura. ¡Wow! Ahora aquí despidiendo a mi hija que por primera vez parte a ese colegio Howarts que alguna vez fue mi casa y mi reino de las aventuras más asombrosas junto con mis dos mejores amigos, uno de ellos mi esposo y el otro "el niño que vivió" "el héroe del mundo mágico" o como yo le llamo Harry, todo un hombre que es casi mi hermano, pero ¿Cuándo se convirtió en eso? ¿Cuando fue que mi amor por él se convirtió en amor de hermano?, ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo, pero se que jamás logre engañar a mi corazón aunque yo diga que no lo extraño y que soy feliz con mi pareja ¿Por qué lo soy? O eso quiero pensar... ¿lo soy? Esa es la pregunta que vale más que todo lo que tengo, la más solicitada por mi corazón, el amor me sonrió después de todo… Ya recordé aquella cosa que me hizo olvidarme de ti para siempre y solo verte como amigo, solo eso, fue cuando tu decidiste, recuerdas, fue en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando ganamos la copa de Quidditch una vez más y tú llegaste y no sé qué te paso y ella llego a ti para presumirte la copa y tú… la besaste, solo me volteaste a ver, como pidiendo permiso, pero que podía decir yo si en ese entonces yo estaba confundida, fue en ese momento que supe a quien amaría, pero ya jamás lo tendría, ya jamás te tendría, jamás, nunca… que solo me verías como tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana, pero jamás como yo te considere o pensé o sentí durante años, amor, hoy me pregunto ¿contigo sería completamente feliz? No lo se, ¿contigo quien seria? No lo se, eres el amor que nunca pude decir, desperdicie la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que sentía, cuando quedamos solos en aquel bosque cuando estábamos en busca de los Horrocuxes, pero… se que soy feliz, mi esposo me ama y yo… ¿lo quiero? Solo tomo la mano de mi esposo e hijo y me dedico a pensar de nuevo en el presente, en la rutina…

**Me olvidaras y nuestro amor**

**Se perderá como la noche**

**Como el tiempo en el reloj**

**Me quedara solo dolor**

**Con hilos cerrados**

**Lluvia en mi interior**

Ahí está ella de nuevo como cada día que lo ve, con sus ojos de amor, pero, tenemos dos hijos y estamos felizmente casados, porque yo sé que es "feliz" conmigo, espero no me equivoque, porque yo la amo y la admiro, pero veo que él jamás saldrá de su corazón y en realidad no se que vio en mi, así lo pienso no sé lo que vio si siempre fue más superior que yo, pero ella siempre me ayudo, en todo lo que yo le pedía, pero a él… pero a él… siempre lo amo desde el momento en que me ridiculizo en el Expreso de Howarts haciendo saber su conocimiento superior, sé perfectamente que fui y seré plato de segunda mesa, pero yo siempre la he apoyado y si ella llegase a tomar otra decisión yo la apoyaría como siempre… como siempre… lo que no entiendo es que porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle sus sentimientos no lo hizo, solo se resigno a perderlo y se lo entrego a mi hermana en sus manos, se que su corazón se destrozo aquel día que se besaron en la sala común. Yo Ronald Weasley, casi auror y vendedor de bromas, solo tomo su mano y nos vamos diciendo adiós a nuestra hija, tomamos las manos de Hugo y salimos para dirigirnos a nuestro hogar… ¿de nuevo a la rutina?... ¿Será?

**Me asustaba la obscuridad**

**Y no sabré que hacer**

**Con tanta soledad**

**Y seré para ti**

**Un recuerdo en un rincón**

**Una foto gris en tu corazón**

**Me olvidaras y nuestro amor**

**Se perderá como la noche**

**Como el tiempo en el reloj**

**Me quedara solo dolor**

**Con hilos cerrados**

**Lluvia en mi interior**

Despido a mi hijo Scorpius y volteo hacia atrás hay esta ella con el estúpido de Weasley y con la mirada perdida con el tonto de Potter, él jamás la vio mas allá de una simple amistad, pero yo un sangre limpia cómo es posible que me haya enamorado de ella, una sangre sucia, a partir de una mugrosa apuesta de niños, que empezó porque Pansy me descubrió mirando de manera sospechosa, pero hoy no la tengo y no la tendré, porque en sus ojos solo existe un hombre y ese no soy yo, pero también la admiro cómo es posible que lo ame y jamás se lo haya dicho, pero porque, ¿Cuál fue el motivo? ¿Cuál fue el propósito que ella se planteo? ¿Por qué se enamoro y se caso con el mejor amigo de Potter cuando lo amaba a él? ¿Cuál fue?... no entiendo, pero simplemente quisiera un beso para que ella supiera cuanto la he amado… bueno me voy antes de que me ponga a insultarlos como un vil chiquillo de colegio, ya soy un hombre pero enamorado como un niño… y jamás me perdonare como la torture aquel día y como me pedía piedad con sus lindos ojos, yo jamás le pude decir que me quebraba por dentro cada vez que la maldición tocaba su cuerpo, fui un cobarde y lo sigo siendo, ella nunca sabrá como la amo. Simplemente digo a mi esposa – es tiempo de volver a casa él estará bien… ¿pero yo? creo que no… como siempre… la miro por última vez y me dedico a salir lo más rápido posible e intentar ser feliz.

**Quiero escapar retroceder**

**Quiero borrarte de mi piel**

**Pero en tu amor vuelvo a caer**

**Y no puedo odiarte**

**Ni olvidarte**

Veo como se va desapareciendo el tren y en el dos de mis hijos James y Albus este ultimo es nuevo y esta muy nervioso, pero con su padre hablo y se que a él no le importa en que casa este porque así es él, Harry Potter "el niño que vivió", el mas grande jugador de Quidditch y yo su esposa, él me ama y me lo a demostrado "siempre", creo… pero siempre ella esta en sus ojos, los mismos movimientos, los mismos sentimientos, cada vez que ella se despide el se pone triste, pero si la amaba porque jamás se lo dijo, si siempre estuvieron juntos, pero ella se caso con mi hermano y Harry me eligió a mi… aunque yo… oh Draco como te he extrañado, pero tu sabias mis sentimientos hacia Harry pero jamás lo aceptaste y aunque yo hubiera dicho que si mi familia jamás hubiera aceptado, pero me case con un hombre maravilloso y es un héroe el me "ama" eso creo, pero ahora solo me dejo apapachar y me da un tierno beso toma a Lily en sus brazos y nos vamos pero yo te doy la ultima mirada y tu se la das a ella, pero yo siempre te amare aunque tu no lo sepas… adiós… una mirada tierna te lanzo y tu te vas para siempre…

**Me quedara solo dolor**

**Con hilos cerrados**

**Lluvia en mi interior.**

Adiós Albus estarás bien aunque seguramente estarás en Slytherin, pero no importa, estoy tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que de repente dice Ron _–nos vemos más tarde_. Salgo completamente y la veo como todos los días después que salgo del trabajo de Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica pronto Subsecretario de Ministro de Magia, pero eso que importa, se despiden pero yo sé que me ama aun, en sus ojos se ve y yo… que hay de mi… YO LA AMO pero porque nunca me di cuenta hasta ese día en la guerra final, cuando te lanzaste a los brazos de Ron y lo besaste, me di cuenta que tu ya habías elegido y que cuando te tenía tan cerca te fuiste y no pudo ser, después de tanto tiempo juntos, pero yo estaba confundido no sabía si quería a Ginny o a ti mi querida amiga, me pregunto cómo sería mi vida contigo ¿feliz? ¿Loca? ¿Atroz? No lo sé, pero tú eres mi corazón, yo se que te olvidaras de mi y sabes me duele aunque lo niegue cada vez que te veo trato de verte como amiga pero no es así, espero olvidarte y sabes cada vez que pienso en ti eres una canción, te extraño solo me queda llevarme a mi hija darle un abrazo a mi esposa e irnos a casa.

**A lo lejos se escucha una canción que dice lo que en verdad todos sienten... Al final cada quien se va con su pareja esperando que ese final que tanto desearon se convierta en realidad, porque al final solo la rutina tiene la razón y preguntándose ¿CÓMO SERIA SI FUERA DIFERENTE?**


End file.
